inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven (manga)
The Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) manga, is a manga adapted series of all of the Inazuma Eleven games. It is written and illustrated by Tenya Yabuno. It has been published by Shogakukan in the CoroCoro Comics magazine, since June 2008. Plot The manga is loosely based on the Inazuma Eleven games. It follows the Raimon Eleven team, led by Mamoru Endou, as they enter the Football Frontier tournament, and later on the Inazuma Japan team in the Football Frontier International. The manga for the original Inazuma Eleven series is 10 volumes long. The original series also includes 2 special editions targeted at the FFI arc. The manga for the Inazuma Eleven GO series is 6 volumes long. The first and second volumes are about Tenma enrolling Raimon Junior High and discovering about The Fifth Sector, which controls Youth Soccer. The Fifth Sector sent Tsurugi Kyousuke, a SEED to destroy Raimon Soccer club, with no one, including the captain Shindou Takuto, able to do anything. However, Tenma is determined to join Raimon Soccer club and to do so would meant challenging Fifth Sector's authority. The third to sixth volume are about the Chrono Stone (still continuing), and so far the plot is similiar to the anime. Like the original series, GO series also includes two special editions, the first targeted at the GO plot while the second is a spin-off about Tenma VS Endou. Differences The manga has several differences with the games and anime storyline. These range from characters such as Otonashi or Domon being absent to plot points being completely ignored, such as the Aliea arc being completely dropped. It also features a new character that never appeared in the anime but was unlockable in the games, Gorou Tamano, who plays in the Raimon Eleven as a midfielder. Chapters Chapter 001: Rebirth of the legendary Inazuma!!! Chapter 002: '''A Heartfelt pass to a team member!!! '''Chapter 003: True strength's calling!!! Chapter 004: An Eerie letter of challenge!!! Chapter 005: '''The curse that fallen on Raimon team! '''Chapter 006: '''Crush the limit!! '''Chapter 007: '''Awakening talented Gouenji! '''Chapter 008: '''Intensive training camp! Road to championship!! '''Chapter 009: '''Football Frontier begin!! '''Chapter 010: '''Fighting spirit to cause Inazuma!! '''Chapter 011: '''The fight beyond the forecast! '''Chapter 012: '''Passion to victory! '''Chapter 013: '''Crash! Kidou vs Gouenji!! '''Chapter 014: Kick off Raimon vs Teikoku!! Chapter 015: '''Teikoku trump motion of fear! '''Chapter 016: '''Inazuma shot finals!! '''Chapter 017: '''A new powerful enemy appears!! '''Chapter 018: '''The Inazuma soul that is inherited! '''Chapter 019: '''People against the power of god!! '''Chapter 020: '''A crash!! Raimon vs Zeus '''Chapter 021: '''The hard first half of the game! '''Chapter 022: '''Genius join the competition!! '''Chapter 023: '''The legend of Inazuma rebirth!! '''Chapter 024: '''The next target FFI!! '''Chapter 025: A Crash Endou vs Gouenji!! Chapter 026: Game Selection is Finally Finished!! Chapter 027: Inazuma Japan Taking the Field!! Chapter 028: The Hidden Power of Toramaru!! Volume covers Original Inazuma-eleven-tome-1-1-.jpg|First Album Inazuma-eleven-tome-2-1-.jpg|Second Album Inazuma-eleven-tome-3-1-.jpg|Third Album Inazuma-eleven-tome-4-1-.jpg|Fourth Album Inazuma-eleven-tome-5-1-.jpg|Fifth Album Inazuma-eleven-tome-6-1-.jpg|Sixth Album Inazuma-eleven-tome-7-1-.jpg|Seventh Album Inazuma-eleven-tome-8-1-.jpg|Eighth Album Inazuma_Eleven Manga Chapter 9.jpg|Ninth Album Inazuma Eleven Manga Chapter 10.jpg|Tenth Album Inazuma Eleven Magna Special.png|Special Version Album GO Inazuma Eleven GO 01 Album Cover.jpg|First Album of GO Inazuma Eleven GO 02 Album Cover.png|Second Album of GO Chrono Stone Inazuma Eleven GO 03 Album Cover.jpg|First Album of Chrono Stone (Third Album of GO) Inazuma Eleven GO 04 Album Cover.png|Second Album of Chrono Stone (Fourth Album of GO) Inazuma Eleven GO 05 Album Cover.png|Third Album of Chrono Stone (Fifth Album of GO) Inazuma Eleven GO 06 Album Cover.png|Fourth Album of Chrono Stone (Sixth Album of GO) GO Galaxy Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Galaxy_Manga_chapter_7.jpg|First Album of GO Galaxy (Seventh Album of GO) image.jpeg|inazuma eleven go vs LBeX manga Special Edition Inazuma Eleven Tanjou Monogatari Manga.png|Special Edition Manga Album Inazuma Eleven Special Manga.jpg|Special Manga Chapter 1 Album by Youterae Kichiji Inazuma Eleven SPECIAL 2 Album Cover.png|Special Manga Chapter 2 Album by Youterae Kichiji. Inazuma Eleven SPECIAL 3 Album Cover.png|Special Manga Chapter 3 Album by Youterae Kichiji. iagakuen.jpeg|Inazuma Eleven baku gaidenshu by Tetsuhiro Koshita Trivia *The manga-exclusive character, Gorou Tamano, replaces Sakichi Shishido in the FF arc. He later joins Inazuma Japan as a manager, somehow replacing Kakeru Megane and Fuyuka Kudou. *In early chapters, some hissatsu have a specific object or creature representing them: e.g.: Endou's God Hand has a devil similar to the Majin The Hand devil appearing behind him, and Gouenji's Fire Tornado has a flame dragon flying along with it. *This manga won the 2010 Kodansha Manga Award under children's category. Category:Merchandise